Dancing With the Balrog
by LeggoMyLegolas40
Summary: The Ring of Power has been destroyed and the Fellowship has ended. Though Legolas and Enellewyn are in for another adventure! While staying in the kingdom of Gondor, Legolas meets another elf. This is all well and good but Enellewyn still has feelings for
1. A Balrog Indeed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Tolkien's. I've been telling you lovely readers that for the past two installments of my Legolas-Enellewyn Series and are STILL making us put up disclaimers for every chapter!

Hello, and welcome to my third, and sadly, last, installment of my Legolas-Enellewyn Trilogy, Dancing With The Balrog. I know I never really finished Me, The Fellowship and I, and I apologize for that but I really wasn't getting any ideas and I wanted to see how you guys would react. You can flame me if you want, but you will be ignored if you choose to do so. Sorry if you were looking forward to Me, The Fellowship and I, but I wasn't making it go anywhere and I already had this written so…

Anyway, you can safely assume that Legolas doesn't know about Enellewyn's feelings for him and the Ring of Power has been destroyed. Thanks for your cooperation and I thank all of you who reviewed and helped me get this far. Now, enough chatter, on with the show!

CHAPTER 1

Enellewyn sat in a comfortable chair in her balcony overlooking Gondor. The One Ring was destroyed by the brave and heroic hobbit, Frodo that had recently returned home to the Shire after a long and tiresome journey, and Enellewyn couldn't have been more content with the world.

She, Legolas, and Gimli were staying for a few months at the newly crowned King Elessar's insistence. In other words, Aragorn was making them stay so they could help him around the kingdom.

Elladan and Elrohir were arriving that day to visit their friends, and newlywed younger sister, Arwen, or Queen Arwen, as people called her these days. In the expanse of the green fields, Enellewyn could see a small herd of riders drawing closer with each rapid step of their horses' hooves. Flapping haphazardly through the air was the flag of the Rivendell Elves.

Enellewyn leapt from her seat and rushed out of the room. As she sprinted down the stairs, she thought of where Legolas was. Ever since they had stepped onto the shore at Amon Hen, Enellewyn had been harboring a secret crush for Legolas that had been steadily growing larger with each passing day.

She slowed to a walk until she reached the throne room where she could see a winged crown within the party of Elves. She pushed her way through ("Excuse me, Pardon me, Sorry, I didn't mean to step on your foot,") until she reached Aragorn who was conversing merrily with Elladan and Elrohir who looked identical as ever.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Enellewyn exclaimed, throwing her arms around each of them.

"It is good to see you too, Enellewyn. Do you, by any chance know where Arwen is?" Elrohir asked. Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal Arwen, looking frazzled with her circlet slipping off of her head. But she quickly righted it and slid a slender hand over her dark hair.

The elves quickly parted, some of them murmuring greetings, others just bowing their heads in acknowledgement.

"I got here as quick as I could, my brothers!" Arwen said, opening her arms wide for an embrace. She hugged the pair of them warmly. "Now, we must catch up on things. How has Ada been…?" The three of them walked out of the throne room, discussing things as if nothing had ever changed.

Maids came to herd the elves to their quest rooms and Enellewyn exited with them, except she went to the right, leading to the outside. Walking through the winding passages, she entered the spacious stables.

Just as she suspected, Legolas was there, removing the saddle from a strawberry roan horse. What she didn't expect was for Legolas to nearly drop the saddle on the ground instead of slinging it on the door of the stall.

Enellewyn approached him cautiously. Tapping him on the shoulder, he turned to her with a faraway look on his face.

"Legolas? Are you all right? I knew I couldn't leave you for more than a minute!" Enellewyn teased playfully. But when he didn't answer after a while Enellewyn slapped him lightly on the face.

"Hmm?" he inquired, cerulean blue orbs glazed over, a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Have you been smoking pipe weed again?" Enellewyn asked exasperatedly. That would've been the second time in the past month. He shook his head slowly, striding leisurely out of the stable. Enellewyn walked alongside him.

"I think I'm in love," he said dreamily. Enellewyn froze when the heard those five words put together in the same sentence.

"W-with who?" Enellewyn managed to stutter.

"Her," Legolas said, pointing. His finger was aimed at a pretty she-elf with wavy blonde hair and an elegant long, but not too long, nose, who seemed much prettier than she was. Currently she was descending up the stairs to the citadel.

Enellewyn felt her heart inflamed in jealousy. She took Legolas gently by the arm.

"I think you need bed rest," Enellewyn said, hoping his feelings for this mysterious she-elf would pass.

Over the course of the next few days, Legolas disappeared frequently, usually in the afternoon, not returning until nightfall. Enellewyn buzzed around the castle, practicing archery with the twins, or having chats with Arwen in the gardens.

That night, as Enellewyn proceeded to the Great Hall, she felt a certain emptiness inside of her. Usually Legolas would walk with her to meals, but he had disappeared again. Heaving the doors to the entrance of the dining hall open, the clatter of cutlery on plates, and the chatter of guests filled her ears.

Enellewyn scanned the crowds for Legolas, but to her immense disappointment, she did not see a familiar blond head. As she trudged to her seat, feeling dejected, she bumped into someone. Looking up, her eyes met the face of…Legolas's secret crush.

"Oh, sorry," Enellewyn said apologetically, but really, she would have liked nothing better than to punch the snot full in the face.

"You should be!" she said huffily, her nose upturned. Suddenly, Legolas sidled up to the elf, and to Enellewyn's horror, coiled his arm around her waist. The elf immediately plastered a clearly fake smile on her face.

"Hello," she said sweetly, completely unlike the way she had acted towards Enellewyn. The she-elf tilted her head up and gave him a kiss, looking put out when Legolas pulled away a bit too quickly for her liking.

Enellewyn's form trembled with fury. _'How dare that little-' _

"Hello, Enellewyn. I see you've met Valanya," Legolas said, taking a sip of wine from his goblet.

"Well, we didn't really meet. We just sort of bumped into each other," Enellewyn said, her teeth clenched, trying to sound as pleasant as possible.

"Yes, we just sort of 'bumped into each either,'" Valanya said mockingly. Clearly, Legolas was oblivious to her tone of voice.

"Come, let's sit down." Legolas ushered the two she-elves to their seats across from Aragorn and Arwen. Legolas sat in the middle with Enellewyn on his right and Valanya on his left. Enellewyn was across from Arwen and Legolas was across from Aragorn.

"Legolas, where have you been these past few days?" Aragorn questioned curiously. Legolas gave a minor shrug.

"I have just been around Minas Tirith. By the way, this is Valanya. She arrived with Elladan and Elrohir yesterday." Legolas motioned to Valanya. She waved, and Enellewyn couldn't believe how polite she was around other people, not including Enellewyn.

From across the oblong table, Arwen watched Enellewyn's reactions very closely. When Legolas had sat down next to Valanya, she had seen Enellewyn's eye twitch, but only slightly. And when Valanya had waved at the rest of them, Enellewyn had wrinkled her nose in disgust, green eyes turning a dark shade of emerald. But no one else noticed, being engrossed in a conversation with Valanya. Being one of Enellewyn's best friends, Arwen knew that this was not a good sign.

Throughout the rest of dinner, Enellewyn was oddly silent, shifting her roast venison from one side of her plate to the other.

Arwen couldn't believe how she hadn't noticed sooner. So when dinner ended and the throng of people exited the dining hall, Arwen took Enellewyn by the arm and dragged her into her room.

Little did they know that two certain elven twins had seen them disappear into the room and were taking turns putting their ears through the gap under the door.

"What are you _doing_?" Enellewyn asked exasperatedly, getting irritated, what with Legolas and his new dog, known as Valanya (A/N: Is this too harsh?).

"I think you have feelings for Legolas," Arwen said bluntly. Enellewyn raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?" Enellewyn said defiantly.

"Maybe because you kept twitching when Valanya laid a hand on Legolas. Or the way you nearly tackled her when she said, 'Legolas and I have _always_ gone riding together since we met,'" Arwen said, crossing her arms over her chest with a knowing look. Enellewyn's resolve broke under the pressure.

"Legolas and _I_ always go riding together! And they've only known each other for two days! The stupid cow is stealing my best friend! I haven't even seen a glimpse of Legolas's face for three days until tonight! And you expect me to not be hysterical about it?!" Enellewyn nearly screamed, her voice cracking.

"I thought so," Arwen said with a satisfactory smirk. Outside of the room, Elladan and Elrohir didn't even have to slide their ear through the gap because they probably could've stood ten feet away and still have heard Enellewyn's frenzied rant.

"It's not funny," Enellewyn said, seeing the smile forming on Arwen's face.

"It is though! Three hundred years ago, if someone had turned up saying you would be in love with Legolas, you probably would have thought they were insane!" Enellewyn couldn't help but crack a smile. There was an ill contained gasp outside the door.

Arwen froze along with Enellewyn. Walking over to the door, Arwen flung it open. Elladan and Elrohir toppled to the floor, landing painfully at Arwen's feet. Elrohir grinned apologetically.

"We were just checking for dust," Elladan asked, more than stated. Arwen grabbed them both by their tunics and dragged them inside. The twins stumbled to their feet.

"How much did you hear?" Enellewyn asked suspiciously, dread growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, only that you think Valanya is a cow, though we can't say we don't agree with you," Elladan said leisurely.

"And that you love Legol-" Arwen clamped a hand over his mouth before Elrohir could finish his brother's sentence.

"Don't say it! This is a secret and you can not—will not—tell anyone!" Arwen said, her queenly side taking over. Elrohir nodded and pried his sister's hand off his mouth.

"If you utter a word--" Elrohir held up a hand to silence her.

"Of course we won't tell," Elladan said evenly.

"Good! Now out!" Arwen shooed them out of the room and closed the door with a slam"I think I can help you," Arwen said.

Like it? Hate it? Even if you like it or hate it, I'm still going to have sooo much fun with this story!

Press that pretty periwinkle blue button! If you do, I'll give you a cookie!


	2. A Difficult Day to Endure

Dancing with the Balrog

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Tolkien's, just Enellewyn

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I just haven't been having many good ideas. Mostly a little thing called procrastination…. anyway, I can't guarantee a consistent posting of chapters, but I'll do my best. And thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. They are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 2

'_O Elbereth, what am I doing?' _Enellewyn thought to herself as she paced back and forth in front of Arwen's chamber door. Her legs felt numb and her head started to spin. She stopped pacing abruptly as the door opened.

"Excellent! You're here," Arwen said, grinning. She looked around the corridor shiftily before taking Enellewyn by the arm in a vice-like grip.

"Hey—Ow!" Enellewyn protested as her friend dragged her into the spacious room. She was immediately shushed by a flustered looking Arwen.

"Do you want the whole kingdom to hear you!" Enellewyn shook her head feeling more nervous than she looked. Which, considering the circumstances, was quite nervous.

"Now, to the problem at hand," Arwen said purposefully, pushing Enellewyn into a chair in front of a large mirror.

"Legolas likes a pretty maiden, no doubt, but we can't make you look too pretty or you're resemblance to one of those giggling idiots would be obvious," Arwen muttered to herself. "We could of course--…no that would be too strange. Hmm. Well I suppose we should start smaller." She surveyed Enellewyn who had been looking at her worriedly. "First and foremost, your appearance." Her voice was stern.

"No offense, but the trousers must go. If you are to contend with Valanya," (at the mention of her name Enellewyn felt the urge to pummel something.) "We must first get you into some dresses." Enellewyn's face blanched. "Now I know you hate wearing dresses, and I like comfort as much as the next elf--" Enellewyn interrupted before she could continue her rushed rambling.

"No, I refuse!" she said at once.

"Enellewyn! You're going to have to! You can't walk around in men's clothing with dirt smeared on your face for the rest of you life!" At this, Enellewyn threw daggers with her eyes. Arwen blushed, though she continued. "Eventually you're going to have to do it. You have such nice features. You're mother's right you know. A nice green dress would bring out your eyes. (_If a nice GREEN dress would bring out my eyes, why must she give me pink?'_ Enellewyn thought.)That would catch Legolas off his guard."

Enellewyn thought that that was highly doubtful, but she would do almost anything to get Legolas's attention away from that _thing_ named Valanya.

"Now, to work!" Arwen clapped her hands once with a purposeful air before she began to bustle around the room.

Enellewyn clenched her eyes shut as the long procedure ensued.

Several hours later after a lot of primping, prodding, coloring, contemplating, plucking, pushing, and overall poking, Arwen had deemed Enellewyn ready for her debut.

"Really Enellewyn, you look absolutely beautiful," Arwen said admiring the transformation.

"What if he hates it?" Enellewyn worried, even though she felt slightly dumb worrying about Legolas's opinion of her appearance.

"Don't be silly! He'll love it. And besides, you haven't even seen yourself. How would you know?" Arwen said, taking her hands in hers and pulling her up from the chair.

"I suppose…" Enellewyn said timidly. She turned slowly and tentatively so that her reflection stared back at her in the golden wrought mirror. Her hand flew up to her mouth to muffle a gasp she couldn't even contain. She spun around a few times; staring open mouthed at her changed self.

Her usually tangled, ragged hair was now falling down to the small of her back in shining locks of auburn. She was wearing a flowing green dress that swayed about her ankles with every delighted movement. Enellewyn couldn't help but realize that her eyes did look much brighter with the accompaniment of the green dress.

Her eyes had been faintly outlined with black kohl, which gave them the appearance of being much larger. Her cheeks had been brushed with a light pink powder to make her face look more flushed. Overall, Enellewyn thoroughly agreed with everything Arwen had said.

Arwen grinned as Enellewyn spun around a few more times, loving the way the dress moved about her legs.

"I knew you would like it. One of the most comfortable dresses I have." Enellewyn's face faltered.

"But I cannot take your dress. If it's yours you should have it back." Arwen scowled slightly.

"Don't be ridiculous, I have enough dresses as is," she said in a reprimanding tone. Enellewyn smiled.

"Thank you. For everything." Enellewyn embraced her friend tightly. "I hope this will work," Enellewyn said, still spinning back and forth.

"Oh it will work," Arwen said wryly.

Several minutes later, after more marveling at how comfortable the dress was ("Really, it's nothing like the dresses that mother gives me. Hers are all scratchy, and…pink, ugh."), and a crash course in how to keep up her appearance, Arwen sent Enellewyn out to look for Legolas.

After a little bit of searching, Enellewyn doing little jigs in the deserted corridors as the dress swished much to her delight, she collided with someone as she turned a corner. Her face split into a gleeful, almost manic smile as she realized it was Legolas.

"Oh, my apologies miss. I didn't see you there." Legolas said absentmindedly, not even meeting her gaze. He walked passed her before Enellewyn could say anything. Enellewyn's mouth opened and closed continually before she actually did anything.

Her face turned red with suppressed rage and her eyes turned a deep emerald. She stomped stiffly through the corridors, breathing hard, scaring away anyone who happened to walk by. She was almost to her chamber before her face began to return to its normal color and her breathing returned to normal. She stopped abruptly in the corridor as tears welled up in her eyes.

She sank down onto the floor as a waterfall of salty tears fell from her eyes. Enellewyn sat against the wall, quietly crying to herself before she heard footsteps fast approaching. She stumbled to her feet hurriedly and ran down the hallway to her room.

Wrenching open the door to her chambers, she collapsed onto her bed in a shaking heap. _'He couldn't even bother to notice me!' _Enellewyn thought self piteously.

'_I'll show him. I don't need him at all!' _With silent determination she rose from the bed and marched out the door to the dining hall.

As she stood before the iron wrought doors, she wiped away the tears on her sleeve. The guards heaved open the double doors and she nodded to them in thanks before stepping over the threshold resolutely. The sound of clinking silverware on pewter plates met her ears, and she was glad that her entrance hadn't been noticed by anyone.

She sat down at her seat at the head table across from Legolas. Valanya was hanging off of him like an extra limb. Enellewyn had not been happy with the change in seating arrangements. For Aragorn, any friend of Legolas's was a friend of his.

Legolas looked up at her, his eyes glossy, a dreamy smile on his face. His expression faltered.

"Enellewyn, er…" he stuttered.

"I'm surprised that you actually bothered to remember my name," Enellewyn said coldly, turning away from him slightly with her chin in the air. Out of the corner of her eye she thought the he had a look of confusion on his face. Though she quickly ignored it, reverting to giving him the cold shoulder. He reached across the table to touch her arm, but she shrugged him off with a decisive "Humph!"

Though her plan was soon interrupted by a cold, shrill laugh, that sounded more like a shriek. Enellewyn couldn't help but glance over at the source of the hideous noise. It was Valanya. Her face was stretched into an evil smile and she was laughing maniacally. She saw Legolas gulp. Next to her, Elladan was biting his lip, looking displeased. The disruption had gotten Aragorn's and Arwen's attention, and mostly everyone else at the table.

Elrohir gulped audibly. Reaching over from next to Legolas, he picked up Enellewyn's empty plate and held it in front of her.

"What…?" Enellewyn said, looking, puzzled, at everyone. She glared at Valanya who had suppressed her snorts of laughter when most people at the table sent her death glares.

Enellewyn looked at her reflection in the pewter. It took a moment for her to realize what was wrong. Her mouth fell open in horror.

Staring back at her was her own slightly distorted reflection, though her make-up, which had not so long ago been perfectly applied by Arwen, was now ruined.

There were large circular black smudges surrounding her upper and lower eyelids where she had swiped at the torrent of tears that had come down. She looked like a raccoon.

Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Gimli, Aragorn, everyone was looking at her uncomfortably, waiting to see what she would do. Valanya was still surpressing laughter.

Her eyes shifting everywhere, anywhere but her friends' (or Valanya's) gaze. Her heart thumping loudly in her ears.

Enellewyn practically became a blur as she darted from her chair and out of the dining hall, holding her hands up in front of her face. _'Could anything else to go wrong today?' _she thought as she ran blindly, tears dripping streaming from her eyes.

Back in the dining hall, there was silence at the table. Arwen was cradling her head in her hands. Gimli kept clearing his throat, and Valanya was back to her old act.

"Poor _dear_. It's just absolutely _terrible_ when that happens," her voice sickeningly sweet.

Arwen looked up before saying that she would go look for her.

"No, I will go," Legolas said gently, leaving the table. Valanya whimpered as he left. As he disappeared from view her sympathetic smile was replaced with a look of malice.

Abruptly, Enellewyn stopped. In a wild act of pure outrage, she rammed her foot into the wall. She wanted something else to feel the desperate pain of embarrassment that she felt. It didn't help, though numerous toes started to bleed. The crimson blood seeped through her satiny thin slippers.

Her breathing became harder as she became angrier, and redder in the face. She strangled the air in front of her before reaching up to muss her hair, clawing at it with her fingers. The shining waves were once again reduced to a tangled mess.

When she got no satisfaction at that, she punched the stonewall. She punched it again. She kept punching until her fists began to ooze blood. The crimson liquid slowly dripped onto the floor as she collapsed in defeat.

'_Why am I so stupid? Why doesn't Legolas…why doesn't he…why doesn't he care about me anymore?' _Enellewyn thought angrily

"Why!" she shouted out loud.

"Why what?" came a soft inquiring voice. Enellewyn looked up into a pair of familiar, endless, blue eyes. She froze.

The slight grin that was playing across Legolas's face disappeared, as he realized that she was hurt.

"Enellewyn, let me help--" he said starting forward. But Enellewyn stumbled numbly to her feet, almost falling backwards.

"Now you want to help me?" she said coldly. Legolas looked at her, confused and slightly hurt. "No." she said stonily. "Care to remember my name too? Oh, never mind, I forgot, friendship of a thousand years means nothing to you." Before he could get another word in, Enellewyn had run down the corridor, a slight limp in her stride.

She ran into her room for the second time that day in an emotional mess, slamming the door behind her. Diving onto the bed, she shook with sobs.

'_What are you doing? All of this over Legolas. Get a grip on yourself!' _Enellewyn thought, her tears ceased for the moment. She sat up slowly. Remembering her black smudgy eyes and bloody wounds, she went over to the washbasin and scrubbed her face, hands, and foot clean of the mess.

She had just changed back into her trousers and tunic (_'I feel like me again'_), and was about to get into bed when there was a knock on the door.

Enellewyn buried herself under the covers. "Go away!" she shouted, curled up in a fetal position in the folds of sheets and blanket.

"It's me." Enellewyn recognized Arwen's soft voice immediately.

"Oh. Come in." Enellewyn said, resurfacing from her makeshift burrow. The door creaked open slowly. Arwen sat down on a corner of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she said gently.

"Rotten," Enellewyn replied glumly.

"He is worried about you," Arwen said quietly.

"Let him be worried. I can't stand…. I just can't…. I _hate_ him," Enellewyn said coldly, a single tear escaping from the corner of her eye. She swiped at it angrily.

Now it is not in the nature of elves to hate, so this was dire.

"No you don't. And you know it." Arwen said knowingly. Enellewyn stared up at the ceiling stubbornly, refusing to admit anything. "What did he do to you that was so bad?"

"That's the thing. He did nothing!" Enellewyn's heart felt like it was being punched over and over again at the very thought. "I bumped into him earlier today, after you sent me to find him, and he didn't even realize it was me. He didn't even _see _me. He just said 'excuse me' and continued walking."

"Oh, Enellewyn," Arwen said, realizing just how bad it truly was.

"You would think that after more than a thousand years of friendship, he would have noticed me, but no…he didn't give me a second glance." More tears welled up in her eyes.

Wordlessly, Arwen pulled her in for a hug, which, decidedly, Enellewyn needed very badly. Though more so, she needed a friend.

Well, there's the second chapter. Hope you all like it a lot. I know it's kind of weird how Legolas didn't realize it was Enellewyn, but it is serious. Maybe I'll add in a little twist….hmmm, have to think on that.

Anyway, please review! Your feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
